Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scale vehicles that are designed for use by children. For example, children's ride-on vehicles include a seat adapted to accommodate one or more children and steering and drive assemblies that are adapted to be operated by a child sitting on the seat. One type of drive assembly that is often used in children's ride-on vehicles includes a battery-powered motor assembly that is adapted to drive the rotation of one or more of the vehicle's wheels. The motor assembly is powered by a battery assembly, which may include one or more rechargeable batteries. Typically, the vehicle will include an actuator, such as a foot pedal, push button or other user input device, which enables a child to select when power is delivered to the motor assembly. Some drive assemblies further include other user input devices, such as a speed selector and/or a direction selector, which are operated by a child sitting on the vehicle's seat to select the speed and direction at which the vehicle travels.
The rechargeable battery of a children's ride-on vehicle is typically installed in a battery compartment of the vehicle when in use, and may be removable for storage or recharging. Typically, the rechargeable battery is selectively charged by disconnecting the battery from the ride-on's drive assembly and connecting the battery to a charging unit, which typically includes an AC adapter and a suitable charging plug, probe, or other connector that is adapted to interconnect with the rechargeable battery. A ride-on vehicle may be operated continuously for several hours on a fully charged battery. However, conventional ride-ons lack a mechanism for providing an indication of the state of charge of the battery assembly.